


Sunshine and Tequila

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet in honor of Sam's birthday. This is for Destina, who asked for "Sam/Dean, Sunshine and tequila".  :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



> A ficlet in honor of Sam's birthday. This is for Destina, who asked for "Sam/Dean, Sunshine and tequila". :)

They don't talk about it, because that's not who they are. There's no 'we need to talk about our feelings' or 'where is this going' or anything else like that. Even Sam, big girl that he is, doesn't seem to have any desire to beat this thing into the ground. It is what it is, they both know how they feel, and that's that.

But sometimes, just once in a while, things slip through. Usually on nights like this one, when they're not quite sloppy drunk, but the tequila is almost gone and the scent of lime hangs tangy and heavy in the air.

It's a warm night, southeastern Arizona in the late spring, and the hood of the Impala is solid and comforting beneath Dean's back. Sam's curled up against Dean, head resting on Dean's chest right over his heart. He does that a lot these days: rests where he can hear the heartbeat and reassure himself (or so Dean assumes; he's not about to ask) that yeah, Dean's really alive.

"You're hogging the bottle again," Sam slurs, and he doesn't sound as drunk as he sounds sleepy, but Dean can't not tease. Just a little.

"Mmm. You don't need any more. Friggin' lightweight." Dean tips the bottle up and takes a slug, then pulls Sam up to kiss him. They share the liquor within the kiss, Dean's hand curling around Sam's neck, thumb resting so he can feel when Sam swallows.

Sam chases the taste of tequila through Dean's mouth, lapping at his lips, his tongue, sucking any last flavor away.

Dean takes another shot, holding it in his mouth until Sam licks inward, drinking the tequila from him.

Again and again, until the bottle's completely empty. Then Sam takes the last lime and bites into it, spraying tangy juice across both of them. He shares it with Dean, citrus kisses and the heat of his mouth making Dean think of sunshine.

Even the sunshine isn't as warm or bright as Dean feels, laying on his car, his brother in his arms.

~fin~


End file.
